Fate is the Stupidest Man Ever
by princess2010
Summary: Emily Spriggs has twins. Both of which are by the famous, Samuel Uley. But why did she run away to New York?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story, I don't know if I should try it out so right now I just want to know what you think about it. Tell me what you think and if you like it, I'll continue. If not, then I'll delete it. (:

Chapter One: Going Back?

The twins are crying, _again. _They are four-years old today, and haven't stopped crying since they've come out of the womb. God lord, please make it stop!

"Alright, Jacob, calm down," I yell to my son. I can tell he's the one crying but he's about to wake his sister up. I don't know why I named them what I named them. They remind me too much of my home, I can't stand it. I don't know why I left, maybe because he hurt me so badly, maybe because she hurt me so badly. I don't know, I don't want to figure it out. I like my little condo in New York, Jake would too. I just know it.

"Marie, stop," I yell to my daughter. She's fussing again.

I call them by their middle names, don't ask why, but its easier. My baby boys name is Samuel Jacob Spriggs. My baby girls name is Lea Marie Spriggs. I don't know why I gave them, _their _names but I did. It may seem unhealthy but whatever. I got up and went into my little kitchen. I don't know why I got such a big house with a little kitchen. I love kitchens. Anyways, I grabbed two containers of baby ceral and make two bowls with it. I walked in to baby's room, looking at my kids. They look just like him, it's painful.

"You're dad would be so mad at you right know," I walk over to them and wake up Jacob. He was having another nightmare again.

"Mommy," he wakes up and wraps his arms around me, I laugh and put the cereal bowls down.

"What happened this time?" I asked, pulling him into my lap.

"Wolf," he said, crying harder.

"Oh no, not again," I said. He keeps having this dream where a big black wolf comes and scratches my chest and face. It scares him so bad; he's a mama's boy.

"It's alright baby, I'm fine," I said, repeating my self to make sure he got it, he sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Mommy, hunngy," Marie said, she is the eater of the family.

"Alright, Marie, mommy brought some cereal," I said, getting up and picking Marie up so I could sit her in her high chair. I did the same with Jacob and got their cereal. I fed them while they talked about stuff I didn't understand. They're smart for four year olds and know a lot of words.

"Mommy, when can I meet daddy?" Marie said.

"Yeah mommy, when?" Jacob added.

"I don't know babies, I don't know if he knows you. It'll probably be soon though, okay?" I wasn't kidding. I got pregnant when I was sixteen and ran away. I haven't seen or heard from anybody in four years. My mom and dad died when I was twelve and I moved in with my aunt Sue, and my two cousins, Seth and Leah.

"Now, mommy!" Marie said, slamming her fist down on the chair. I grumbled and picked her up. I put her on the floor, doing the same with Jacob. I pointed to the bathroom. They ran in there, with me close behind. I didn't have work today so I got to stay home instead of my maid, Sarah, coming over.

"Mommy, can we see daddy today?" Jacob asked, flashing me his fathers eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes. That's what got me my two little worlds.

"Maybe," I said, putting soap into the bathtub. Jacob acts more like me, quite and happy all the time. While, Marie acts like her father; outspoken and a devil. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

"I want to see daddy today!" Marie said, I grumbled and grabbed her arm tenderly, pulling her towards me so I could take her shirt off.

"Let's have a bath and then we can go see daddy, okay?" I said, I knew I shouldn't have said that but I am hoping they won't remember.

"Okay," they both said. I gave them their bubble bath and dried them off. I always wrap a towel around them and then lay them in their bed so they can dry off while I get their clothes. I picked a white dress out for Marie and a pair of jeans and a white monster truck t-shirt for Jacob.

"Okay, now let mommy get dressed," I said, putting in their favorite movie, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _I used to play it all the time when they were babies and they haven't stopped watching it since.

I walked into my room and grabbed some jeans and a white bubble shirt.

"Time for a little family reunion," I whispered to myself, grabbing three suitcases from the closet.

**Well, tell me what you think. **

**I might do a second chapter because I like the way this is going so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I dont know if you guys like it because this story has only been up for about, 30 minutes?**

**Anyways, if you do, then you might enjoy this. (:**

"Hello?" a sweet, familiar, voice answered the phone. I'm standing in the airport, with two sleeping babies, and a man behind me; getting my bags and checking out my ass.

"Sue?" I asked, hesitantly. I knew she was going to be mad, I just didn't know how I should take it…

"Emily?" She gasped out.

"Yeah, uhm, hey?" I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh my lord," I could just see her now. Her hand over her heart and grabbing onto the sink counter.

"Hey, I'm in town, I was wondering if you could have Seth or someone come and get me? I'm at the airport," I let it all rush out, barely noticing the man sitting the bags down beside me.

"Oh, yes, sure hunny. Seth!" Oh no…

"What!"

"Go pick up your cousin at the airport, take the big car," thank the lord. Jacob and Marie needed the 'big car'.

"Who?"

"Emily!"

Silence.

"No."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked, biting my nails.

"Seth, come here, now," she said. I heard rustling then a husky voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Seth?"

"What?"

"I have two presents for you, if you hurry up-" I was cut off by him handing the phone back to Sue.

"He's on his way. I have to make dinner, I'll see you soon," she hung up; not waiting for me to answer. Jacob looked up at me.

"Who was that mommy?" He asked, fixing himself in the stroller I put him in.

"That was Aunt Sue," I said, shoving my phone in my pocket and grabbing the bags. I already told my boss I would be gone for about two weeks, maybe more. She understood.

"Aunt Sue?" Marie added, rubbing her eyes. Her black curls were falling infront of her face, just like Le-

"Emily!"

"Mommy, whose that man?" Jacob asked, pointing to a tall, muscular man. He was looking straight at Jacob and Marie. I walked up to him and pushed my bags in his hands.

"That is your Uncle Seth," I said, kissing Seth's cheek.

"He looks scared," Marie laughed and hid her face in her brothers shoulder. I rolled my eyes at Seth and tried pushing him towards the door. He wouldn't budge.

"Earth to Seth!"

"Whose are they?" He asked, still looking at Marie.

"Mine," I said, continuing walking.

"Sam's?" I stopped and turned around.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging. He looked down at the ground and followed me. He put his arm around my waist, pushing my towards the big, purple van. There was someone in the front seat.

"Is that…" I asked, she turned her head and smiled. I just stood there, mouth open…wow, she's gotten prettier. She opened the door but stopped when she saw my kids. I rolled my eyes and open the back door. I unbuckled Marie and Jacob, picking them up and putting them in the van. Seth was putting my bags in the back, so I went around and folded the stroller. I put it in the back as well, and got in the backseat. Leah still hadn't stopped looking at me. She got upfront and turned around to look at me, disbelief in her eyes.

"Are those…?"

"Yes, and I wish everyone would stop acting like 'they' are candy," I said, pulling the seatbelt around Marie, and then Jacob.

"What's their names?" Leah asked, staring at Marie. Marie stuck her tongue out and I pinched it.

"The brat is Lea Marie Spriggs, this little guy is Samuel Jacob Spriggs," I said, tickling Jacob. "I call her Marie, and him Jacob though."

"Why those names?" Seth asked, probably hurt that they weren't name after him.

"Marie is named after her Aunt Leah and Aunt Sue, while Jacob is named after his dad and Uncle Jacob," I said, shrugging.

"They're adorable," Leah said, looking between Marie and Jacob.

"They get it from their mother," I said, shrugging again. It wasn't true but, whatever.

"We have to make a couple stops and then we'll be home," Seth said, laughing at my comment.

"Will you stop at the gas station? I have to get them something to snack on, if not she'll throw a fit," I said, looking at Marie who smiled back at me. Leah laughed in the front seat and turned around to face the road.

"We'll get something at Sam's," she said.

"No, I'm not going in Sam's," I said. I didn't want Jacob and Marie to meet him yet.

"Why not?" Leah asked, sounding hurt.

"Because, I won't," I said.

"Okay, but we're stopping at Jake's, I'll grab something when I get my game," Seth said, running his hand through his hair.

"Sounds great," I said.

"We have to go to Paul's too," Seth said, shrugging.

"Paul?"

"You haven't met him yet, he lives close to Sam," Leah said, doing the same thing Seth did; run a hand through her hair.

"Mommy?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Marie?" I asked.

"Aunt Leah is really pretty," she said. Leah looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you telling me and not her, silly," I said.

"Because, you don't like her," Marie said. Jacob smacked her hand.

"Mommy loves Aunt Leah," Jacob said, smiling.

"Nu-uh!" Marie said.

"Yeah-uh!"

They did this for about ten seconds before I got aggravated.

"Lea Marie and Samuel Jacob, stop," I said, looking at them pointedly.

"Sorry mommy," they said in unison. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. Seth and Leah were laughing.

"What?" I asked, kind of mad.

"Nothing, you just sounded like mom," Leah said.

"Thanks," I whispered. I don't know if that was a compliment or not.

"Here you go Leah," Seth said, pulling up in front of Sam's. Leah kissed his cheek and smiled at Marie and Jacob. I got out of the car and asked Leah if we could talk for a second.

"Sure, Em," she said, using my old nickname was like a stab in the stomach.

"Listen, I don't want Sam to know about Marie and Jacob yet so could you please…," I asked, looking down.

"Sure, but he'll eventually find out," she said, hugging me. I pulled out of her grasp and smiled slightly.

"Okay, well, just don't tell him, okay? I doubt he'll like to find out from someone else that he has two kids," I said. Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from the house. I looked towards it and seen Sam standing on the porch. He didn't have a shirt on but that was something I could care less about. He looked hurt, pained, that I had returned. I looked back at Leah and nodded before I got into the front seat. Before I could open the door someone yelled out to me.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Sam running towards me. I hurriedly got into the car and told the kids to be quite. When I sat up, Sam was by the window. I rolled my eyes, rolling the window down.

"What Samuel?"

"Mommy?" Jacob asked. I looked back at him and shook my head, signaling for him that I wasn't talking to him.

"Mommy?" Sam asked, I turned around to see him looking at Jacob and Marie. I turned around and smiled at them, Sam was staring at Marie and her big black eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sam.

"I have to go Sam," I said, rolling the window up. He was still standing there when I told Seth to keep driving. My vision was blurred because of the fresh tears that were falling but I could still see Leah run up to him and kiss him. I pushed myself to stop looking.

"Mommy?"

"What Marie?"

"Was that daddy?"

"…Not anymore…"

**Tell me what you think. **

**(: - xoxo, Rayna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be amazing. (;**

* * *

"Here's Jakes, what do you want from here?" Seth asked, getting out of the front seat.

"Just some-" my oh-so-lovely children cut me off.

"Poptarts!" they said in unison.

"Okay, I'll send Jacob out with them while I grab my game. Jake's game system sucks."

"Don't be hatin' on the game system," Jake said, running out of the garage.

"Hey Jake," I said, opening the door. "You are huge! And getting handsome-r by the minute," I said, wrapping my arms around his broad sholders. He was like, six foot-five while I was a five foot-three.

"You just keep getting shorter Emily," he said.

"Mommy! Jake hit me," Marie said.

"Nu-huh!" Both Jake's said. I looked up at Jacob and blushed when he was looking down at me, mouth wide open.

"Trying to catch some flies, boy?" I said, walking back to the car to open Marie's door. They were strapped in so they cant come charging out.

"Who are they?"

"Thank you Jake, everyone else asked whose they were," I said, disregarding the way Jacob was looking at Marie.

"This is Samuel Jacob Spriggs, and Leah Marie Spriggs." I said, picking Marie and Jacob up to sit on my hips. Marie smiled at Jacob and then hid her looked back at me.

"Mommy, Jacob hit me," she said, pouting.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Not really-"

"Then why are you worried about it?" I asked, smiling and kissing her cheek. "When we get to Aunt Sue's house, you can have some ice cream okay?"

"Yay!" they both said. Marie was clapping her hands and wiggling around so I tried to get her back on my hips, balancing her.

"Want me to take her?" Jacob asked. Okay this getting confusing.

"What's your middle name?" I asked him, disregarding the question.

"Lee?" He said, looking back at me instead of Marie.

"Okay, I'm calling you Lee, instead of Jake. Too confusing for my brain," I said, I looked down at Marie, "do you want Uncle Lee to hold you?"

She nodded and reached towards Jake, I mean, Lee. That's not going to work. I'm just going to call him Jacob. "I'm calling you Jacob, and him Jake, okay?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure," he said, playing with Marie. Her smile was huge.

"Emily, you ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked, handing Marie back to me.

"First to some guy named Paul's house, and then to Sue's," I said, strapping Marie and Jake in.

"Can I come?"

"Sure?" I said, looking at him hopping into the back seat, right beside, Marie.

"Oh fuck," Seth said, looking at Jacob and Marie.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"Eh, nothing. Let's go!" Seth said, turning the ignition on.

"Whatever," I said, turning around in my seat as well.

Here we come, Paul.

* * *

**So, tell me if you like it, hate it, just please rate it. (:**

**That was extremely lame…**

- **xoxo, Rayna. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am adding some new people because my cousin gave me an amazing idea. (:**

**So, tell me what you think about this, I can always change it. :]**

"This is where he lives?" I asked, amazed. The house was big compared to the houses on La Push. It was white with cream colored shutters and a big front porch. There was a fountain type thing in the front with some flowers. The big window has shown a big television in the front room. Football game. Typical.

"Yeah, his mom left it for him when she died a couple years back. He's coming over to the house to have dinner with us," he said, pulling up the driveway. Some manly guy came out the house; no shirt on; looking pretty fine.

"I'm guessing he is Paul," I said, looking back at Seth. He looked out the window and nodded. I looked back and saw Paul wiping his hands with a white towel, well used to be white towel. Now, it was black.

"He is working on his car, I'm guessing," Seth said, unlocking the car door and hopping out. I followed his lead and walked up the front steps, still looking at the house.

"So, is this the anonymous Emily?" Paul said, bringing my attention back to him. I smiled and stepped up to him. I looked him in the eyes and his mouth went agape.

"Hello?" I said tilting my head to the side. His eyes glazed over and I whispered in Seth's ear, "I'm going back to the car."

"No, wait," Paul said, grabbing my arm gently and tugging me back. I turned around and met his gaze.

"What?" I said, annoyed already.

"I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, me too," I said, pulling my hand out of his grasp and walking back to the car. I heard Marie calling my name so I opened the back door.

"Yes?"

"Mommy, Jake hit me!" She said, pointing at her arm and then her brother.

"Jacob," I said, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry mommy," he said, looking down. I sighed and climbed in, I kissed his head and looked at Marie.

"Why'd he hit you?" I asked, sitting in the middle of the front seats.

"Because I told him that you didn't love daddy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're wrong," I said, smiling and kissing her head. Truth be told, I didn't love Sam.

"Told you so!" Jake said. I looked at him and he quickly looked out the window. I sighed and kissed his forehead and Marie's.

"Well, we'll be at Aunt Sue's soon, so I have to sit back here. Jake get up so you can sit on my lap," I said, unstrapping him so he could sit on my lap. Jacob sighed and put his hand on the back of my seat. I think I got their names mixed up…o'well.

"So, what's up Jake?" I said, looking out the window towards Seth and Paul. Jake sighed and drew my attention back to him until my phone rang. I grabbed my purse from the front seat and took my phone out, ignoring the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Em?" Kaycie asked on the other line. I knew it was her by her voice, she was my best friend. When I was pregnant with my babies, I lived with her. She was like a second mom to my kids.

"Kayc!" I yelled, Marie looked at me while Jake squirmed in my arms. I turned him around, holding the phone between my shoulder and cheek. Jacob reached for him and I handed Jake to him.

"Where're my babies?" She yelled, a smile in her voice.

"I told you, I need to go home. Where do you think home is?"

"I checked Home Depo, you weren't there!" she cried out, I laughed. Kaycie may have helped me but she wasn't that smart. She at least has a job.

"No hun, La Push," I said, sighing and pulling Marie closer to me.

"AUNT KAYCIE!" Jacob yelled. He was always in love Kaycie.

"BABY!" She yelled through the phone.

"Do you want to talk to him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" I pulled the phone away from my face at the highness of her voice, and handed the phone to Jake. He smiled and grabbed it, putting it to his ear. Marie reached up towards me, her big eyes boring into my mine. I sighed and unbuckled her, resting her in my arms. I looked out the window and realized that Seth and Paul apparently went somewhere because, they were coming out of the house again. I sighed and looked down at my daughter.

Sometimes it amazes me how much of her father is in her and how much of me is in Jake. She pretty much got everything from Sam, besides her big heart. She may seem like a little brat but she cares so much for her brother and for her mother. She can also help in the kitchen. Jake was like me in everyway, besides his temper. He got that from his father. He also couldn't do a thing in the kitchen, just knows everything about tools. I sighed and layed my head on the back of the headrest. I heard the car doors open and close before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Em," Jacob says, nudging me. I sighed and open one eye.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy. I looked down, realizing something was in my arms. It was Marie, she was curled up in a ball, face towards me, sleeping peacefully. I sighed again and began to get up. I opened the side door and then realized something, "Where's my son?" I said, turning back.

"Right here," he said, lifting his arms up to reveal a sleeping Jacob.

"Oh, okay," I was so tired, it wasn't funny.

"Sue is waiting for you guys inside, Seth told her about these two," he said, looking at Marie.

"Grrreat," I said, getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Emily Lee Spriggs!" Sue yelled.

_This should be fun._

**What'd you think? I don't know if I like it or not, I haven't put my idea in there yet but it's going to be good.**

**xoxo, Rayna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me what you think, (:**

So, I walked up the pathway towards my second mothers house. I know I call her Aunt Sue to Jacob and Marie but I really call her, "Hey Mama."

"Why didn't you tell me I had two grandchildren?" she asked, taking Marie from my arms. I sighed and turned back to take Jacob off of Jake's hands. Wow, that is confusing.

"Because, I can't just show up one day with twins and say 'hey mama, now you're a mammaw,'" I said, laughing nervously.

"Well, I think it is messed up that Paul knows before me! I mean really, Paul?" She asked, walking into the kitchen, Marie still in her hands.

"I don't even know him," I said, laughing. I grabbed Marie out of her arms before she could sit her on the counter.

"You're taking my babies away from me, again?" She asked, hurt in her eyes. I laughed.

"No, I'm taking them into the living room to lay them on the couch," I said, already heading towards the living room. Harry was sitting in the recliner. He didn't looked shocked when I brought Marie and Jacob, he did when I turned around though.

"Emmy?"

"Hey, Harry," I said, I didn't call him my dad because it just seemed weird.

"What're you doing back?" He said, getting up and coming towards me. He pulled me into a hug and didn't think twice about giving my kids kisses on their foreheads.

"Well, you didn't react like everyone else," I said, walking back into the kitchen to help mama.

"So, my two cooking ladies are back in town," Harry said, before sitting down at the table.

"Where are Jacob and Seth?" I asked disregarding Paul's name. Ever since he stared at me in front of his house, it has been a little awkward speaking of him.

"Outback in Seth's new garage he built," Sue said, laughing.

"Well, **that's **scary," I said, walking to the backdoor.

"It's not that bad," Harry defended his son, "I helped."

"Then it is unsafe," I said, opening the backdoor. In the back yard was a cute little shack type thing with the words **SETH'S GARAGE **in big letters on the front of the…thing.

"You coming?"

"Holly crap! When did you get back there!" I asked, holding my hand over my heart. He smirked.

"I'm a sneaky one, better watch out," he whispered in my ear before walking off.

"Wow," I whispered. I followed him into the garage, ignoring his silent laughter.

"So, what're you nubs doing in here?" I all looked at me, then Paul, then the house, then back at me.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the table. It felt nice outside so my shorts and cut shirt.

"Nothing," Seth and Jacob said.

"What is this?" I asked, kicking some type of thing in front of me.

"My Rabbit," Jacob said, ignoring my kick.

"No, seriously," I said.

"I am serious."

"I am a big car person, and this doesn't look like a Rabbit," I said, dismissively waving at Jacob. I jumped off the table and started circling the car. I bent over to see the engine and I heard snickering behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued my search.

"This is a 1970 Fairlane," I said, running my hand down the side on the car. I got black all over my hand but didn't care because I could see the pretty silver color of the nice car.

"Whose this for?" I asked, looking back and Jake and Seth, whose mouths were opened into an 'o' shape.

"Well, big sis," Seth started, "it's Paul's. He thought it has a 1970 Torino though."

"Nope, it's definitely a Fairlane," I said, sitting back up on my table.

"Well then, what's wrong with it," Jacob asked, with a cocky smile on his face.

"The engine's busted and the front tire looks like some beat the shit out of it with the hard end of a hammer, and the gas valve is leaking," I said, pulling out my nail file, to try and fix my dirty hand. They were silent for a few minutes before Jake spoke again.

"So, Em, why'd you leave?" I looked up and saw Seth slap Jake in the back of the head.

"Let's answer that question later," I said, getting off of the table.

"Where's your radio?"

"Over there," Seth said, pointing to the big radio by the opening. I sighed and walked over to it. I pressed on and listen before my favorite band started playing. "Oh, I love this band!"

_Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo_

Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

I sang and danced around the fabulous car. When the chorus came, Seth joined me.

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985_

I sang my rocker voice, that sucks might I add. I laughed and finished the song with my fist in the air.

"Wow, you stink at singing," Jacob said, picking me up from behind me. I laughed, pinching his arm so he would sit me down, "Hey! Don't be getting feisty," he said, putting me on the ground.

"I do not suck as singing, I just suck at singing that song," he nodded a few times before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Seth, do you want this loud piece of-"

"Watch it," I said, pinching his butt. He growled, _growled!, _and handed me to Seth.

"No dude!" Seth said, handing me to Paul.

"Put me down!" I laughed out. Paul just laughed and walked out of the garage.

"Well, princess, let's just take you inside," he said, pinching my butt. I smacked his and he growled, just like Jacob.

Finally, he put me down on the steps leading into the house, I slapped his chest and went inside. I heard Marie laughing and Jake grumbling. I went into the living and picked Marie up.

"Sam's here mommy!" Marie said, and sure enough Sam came around the corner.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really liking this story.**

**Tell me what you thinkkk. (:**

"What about?" I leaned back on the couch, Marie still in my arms and my hand on Jacobs sleeping body.

"These two," he breathed out, looking at Marie.

"What about 'these two'?"

"You know…they're mine right?"

"OH, C'MON SAM!" I whisper-yelled.

"What? It's a valid question," he said, stiffing a bit.

"I don't care, you're implying that," I covered Marie's ears, "a whore," I uncovered them and turned the tv.

"What's they're names," he asked, looking at Marie, then Jacob.

"Lea Marie Spriggs, and Samuel Jacob Spriggs," I said, getting comfortable on the couch. _This should be good…_

"Wow," he breathed out.

"Mommy," Marie said, turning around in my lap.

"What hunny?" I asked, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Is that daddy?" she whispered, looking at Sam.

"Sure is," I sighed.

"Wow," Sam said, when he saw her eyes. She giggled and hid behind my hair. I laughed and moved picked her off of my lap.

"Go say hi," I said, pushing her towards Sam.

"Hi daddy," she waved when she was right in front of him. He smiled and picked her up, plopping her in his lap, so she was facing him. He sighed.

"Wow, she looks just like-"

"You," I said, before he could disagree. I laughed slightly and picked Jacob up. He groaned slightly and started his crying ritual.

"Hunny," I whispered, trying to wake him up. He woke up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Mommy, he came back; the wolf," he said. I seen Sam stiffen from beside me but chose not to acknowledge it.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here," I said, kissing his forehead and moving his hair out of his eyes.

"What wolf?" Sam asked, looking at me, and the Jake.

"He has nightmares that a big black wolf comes and tears me all up," I said, ignoring the horror expression when I said black.

"Well, that's…weird," he said, looking at Jacob again. Jacob put his tiny hand on my cheek, checking if had any scars. I laughed and grabbed his hand, kissing it softly.

"Well, these two need a bath; we'll see you later Sam," I said, standing up. Jacob peered out of under my hair at Sam.

"Bye daddy," Marie said, kissing Sam's cheek and taking my hand. Jacob sighed and reached for Sam. Sam gasped at his son.

"He looks just like you," Sam whispered grabbing Jacob.

"He acts just like me too; Marie acts just like you, but she can cook," I said, laughing and taking Marie's hand. She grumbled and let go of my hand.

"I'm a big girl mommy, see," she said, showing her muscles. I laughed and picked her up.

"Wow, you're huge. I can hardly hold you," I said, acting like she was slipping. She giggled and I felt a tug on my shorts. I turned around and seen Jacob reaching for me, I sighed and picked him up. Sam tried to help but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, you can go if you want," I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Need any help in the bathroom with them?" He asked.

"I've done it for four years on my own," I said under my breath, "Nope, I can manage," I said a little higher.

I didn't wait for him to respond. I walked into my old room and picked some clothes out for Marie and Jacob. Marie was wearing a princess's dress and some pink slippers. Jacob was wearing a cars ones-y and red moccasins.

"So, how'd you guys like La Push?" I asked, rinsing Jacobs' hair before moving onto Maries'.

"I like Uncle Jake and Seth!" Marie said, laughing hysterically at whatever four year olds laugh at. Jacob didn't say anything.

"Jake, you okay?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I miss Kaycie," he said. I laughed.

"She'll be here tomorrow," I said, remembering the text message Kaycie said about coming to visit.

"Then I love it!" He said standing up. I laughed and finished washing Maries' hair. When I was done, I dried them off and put them in their pajamas. I went into my room and put them to sleep. I sleeping on the little couch I had in my room from when I left. They fell asleep as soon as I started reading them their nighttime book. I kissed their foreheads and left the room to tell mama I was taking a quick shower.

"Hey mama," I said, walking down the stairs.

"She and Harry went out," Seth said.

"Whose in there with you?" I asked, turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Paul and Jacob," he said. As soon as he said that, I heard some video game quietly playing. I laughed and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. I walked into the living room.

"Well, I'm taking a quick shower, after that; I'll make you guys something," I said. I realized that, wherever mama and Harry went; they took the food too.

"Sounds good," Jacob said. "Where're you sleeping if Marie and Jacob are sleeping in your bed?"

"On the couch in my room," I said, walking up the stairs.

"No you're not, you can sleep in Leah's room," Seth said.

"No, I'm not. I'll be down in a few," I said, rolling my eyes and walking into my bedroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and my jammies; some old t-shirt and basketball shorts, I also grabbed my Flyleaf c.d. I walked into the bathroom and instantly reached for the pony-tail holder in my hair. My dark hair cascade down my back and near my hips. I put my Flyleaf c.d. in and turned it to my favorite song.

I turned the water on and started singing along.

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick

I sang and undressed. I quickly got in the shower, still singing. I washed my hair and shaved my legs before the next song came on.

_The question asked in order to save her life or take it  
The answer no avoided death and yes would make it_

Do you believe in God?'  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
And my Sister Cassie pulled it

They didn't love their life so much  
As to shrink from death  
Inspired in their footsteps  
We will march ahead  
Don't be shocked that people die  
Be surprised you're still alive

All heads are bowed in silent reverence  
The floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembrance  
The alter is filled with hearts of repentance  
Perfect love kills all fear, rejoice in this deliverance

They didn't love their life so much  
As to shrink from death  
Inspired in their footsteps  
We will march ahead  
Don't be shocked that people die  
Be surprised you're still alive

By the end of the song, I was out of the shower and dressed. I turned off the radio and walked out of the bathroom, singing the same song and walking down the stairs. When I stepped into the living room, all boys mouths were wide open.

"What?" I asked. I don't sing loud so I know they didn't hear my sing.

"Nothing," Seth quickly said, turning back to the game.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, sitting on the arm rest closest to Paul. I don't know why I did, but it felt normal.

"Eh, anything really," Seth said. I laughed and got up.

"Are you guys, like, really hungry or just hungry?" I called from the kitchen, pulling out the supplies I needed for my favorite dish.

STUFFED PEPPERS!

"Really hungry," Seth said. I could practically see him, patting his stomach.

"Okay, two plates for each then," I said to myself. I started making them and before long, they were cooking in the oven. I made the extra large ones, just too fill up the guys needs. When I put them into the oven, I pulled out some tea packets and put them in boiling water on the stove. After I made the tea, I had ten minutes left to sit in the living room with the boys.

"Hey," I said, plopping down on the seat in between Jacob and Seth.

"What's up, Em?" Jacob asked, putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged.

"Taking care of two four year olds," I said, under my breath. "Nothing really, what about you Jake?" I said, sliding my arm in behind his back. He chuckled.

"Don't," he said, warningly.

"What?" Innocence was written all over my face as I tickled Jake. He laughed quietly and I sighed, removing my arm. I disregarded Paul growling in the corner.

"Well, what's this movie?" I asked. I'm guessing in the shower they changed from the game to a movie.

"_Paranormal Activity 2,_" Paul said. I laughed and got up to get the stuffed peppers out of the oven. The boys heard me and rushed into the kitchen. I laughed.

"Hold you horses," I said, grabbing plates and setting them down on the counter. I grabbed myself a plate and a cup to put my tea in. I walked back into the living room and sat in the chair Paul was sitting in.

"Nope, move it mama," Paul said, sitting beside my chair.

"Nope, I'm fine right here," I said, getting comfortable. I smiled up at him and continued to eat.

"Remember, you made me do this," He said, putting his food on the ground beside me. I looked at him curiously until he picked me up and planted me on his lap.

"Well, okay then," I said, snuggling into his chest. I made sure he couldn't reach his food.

"Well then," he huffed out.

"Didn't go as you planned, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Not exactly.." he mumbled out, I got up and was going to sit down in the middle of Jacob and Seth when Paul snaked his arm around my waist again, "doesn't mean you get to move," he growled into my ear. I shived and could practically see him smirking.

_Awkward..._

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

My phone started ringing and I jumped off of Pauls lap, saying, "OH! My phone's ringing," I looked at the caller i.d. and it said 'Kaycie'.

"Hey Kayc," I said, laughing nervously. _Chill, she won't notice that you are acting as if you are in total heat._

"Hey, whats up Em?" She said, and as soon as she said it i heard a car pulling up.

"Nothing, sitting here, what are you doing?"

"Look out your window," I looked out my window and sure enough, Kaycie was standing out there in the cutest outfit ever!

"EHHH!" I yelped, I ran outside, ignoring Paul's questioning. I ran up to Kaycie and practically tackled her, she kissed my cheek.

"Hey darlin'," she said, in her fake southern accent.

"What're you doing here!" I said, helping her up. Just as she was about to respond, all three boys came rushing out.

"Well, who are they?" She whispered in my ear, perking her girls up.

I laughed and pulled her by her hand towards my three men-I mean two! Damn it!

"This is Jacob," he waved, nervously, "Paul," he smiled and winked, "and my cousin/brother, Seth," he just stared. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, hello there darlinn'," she spoke in her southern accent. She kissed Paul's cheek (which kind of made me mad, i dont know why?) "'Ello," she said in her british accent; next, Jake, "Aye Mate!" She said, in here australian accent.

"Well, Em," she said, normally, "Is there something in the water?" Kaycie asked, over her shoulder. I laughed and was about to respond until Seth interrupted.

"No, we're all like this; well, most of us," He said. Kaycie turned around, her face stating she was surprised.

"Well, hunny," switching back to her southern voice, "I guess I'll have a fun time on my visit then." She turned around and came over to me, she gave a friendly peck, "come help me with my stuff."

"Alright," I said but before we could walk any further, Jacob starting talking.

"No, we'll get it. You go get something to eat and settled in," before we could retalliate, they were heading towards her car.

"Seth!" he whipped around so fast he could've got whiplash, "here's the keys."

She walkd up to him and whispered something in his ear, making his shiver, before putting her keys in his back pocket.

"Did I mention, Kaycie loves to flirt," I said, giggling quitely. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Kaycie and Seth were becoming good friends (he growled like Paul and Jacob everytime she flirted with anyone) and Paul and I were getting closer. _Literaly. _I sat on his lap the whole night.

Kaycie and I slept on the floor after unpacking her stuff and talking about girly stuff. I told her about the rest of the guys. She couldn't believe there was more and she was really excited to wear the 'scandalis outfit she brought'. She's a nut. Anyways, the night was nightmare-less. Well, Jacob had his normal one which woke us up at normal ten o'clock.

"He's still having those dreams?" Kaycie said into the pillow. I laughed and got up. Marie was awake and downstairs eating cereal. I woke Jaocb up with the normal 'i am okay baby,' ritual.

"He-Kaycie!" Jacob yelled, getting out of bed and tackling Kaycie. She laughed and put him on her feet.

"What's up, babah!" She asked in her 'not-so-manly manly' voice.

"Did you meet Uncle Seth, and Jacob, and Paul?"

"I sure did," she said, her eyes glazing over. I kicked her butt and she laughed. "Chill I'm not going to take your man."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Well, Paul; duh. You guys are closer than my two fingers." She said, twisting her two fingers. I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking Jake with me.

"Well, I'm taking him down for breakfast, you coming?"

"Are you kidding? Look at me! I'm taking a shower, and then I'll watch Marie and Jake so you can take one as well," I rolled my eyes and told her were the bathroom was.

When I got downstairs, I made eggs and a little bowl of cereal for Jake. After that, Kaycie came downstairs and 'baby patrolled' Marie and Jacob while I took a shower. When I came downstairs, Kaycie had her legs on Pauls' lap and head in Seths' lap. She was talking about god knows what. I giggled quietly and Pauls' eyes snapped up to watch me closely. I smiled largely at him and he smiled in return. I walked into the kitchen were Jacob and Marie were, playing a game.

"What time are you leaving Jacob?" Marie had some kind of powder all over her hands and on her face along with the table. I sighed and picked her up and took her to sink.

"You want me to leave?" He asked, looking at Marie.

"No, I can't kick you out of this house; it's not mine. I was just wondering because Marie will loose her best friend if you leave," Marie laughed and put her hands under the warm water.

"Ow! That's hot mama," I saw Jacob start to stand but I stopped him with my quizzical look.

"Sorry, here; is that better?" She nodded and washed her hands off. I got a cold wet wash cloth and washed the powder off her face, put her down, and then wipe down the table.

"So, I dont have to leave?"

"Not unless mama or Harry say so. Speaking of them, where are they?" I asked, washing my own hands and putting the wwet washcloth under the sink. Paul walked into the kitchen.

"Where do you think?" He said, walking towards me, winking, and then getting really close to my face. I froze until he reached around me, grabbing the box of cereal. He winked again, walking out of the kitchen.

"Wow," I breathed out a breath that I didn-

"Mommy!" Marie yelled, she was still sitting at the table with Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"Is _that _daddy?"

* * *

**What'd you think? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, hunny," I said, ringing my hands. She looked at Jacob then back at me. Then all of a sudden.

"Hey mama! We're going out tonight," Kaycie said with Jake in her arms. She kissed his forehead and put him down by Marie.

"Sounds like fun, but where?" I asked, getting food ready for lunch.

"When I came into the town, I saw a little bar by this pretty beach."

"There's a bar by First Beach?" I asked Jacob, getting everything out I needed for Sue's homemade Chilli she tought me to make. Jake 'mhm'ed and then continued playing with Marie and the Jake Junior.

About ten minutes later, Leah walked in with Sam. I closed my eyes tightly and clutched my stomach with one arm. I took deep breathes. I eventually came out of my stupor and added another pot for Leah and Sam.

"Hey Em," Leah said, walking into the kitchen with Sam. I nodded and kept cooking. After I had the chilli cooking, I fixed up some brownies. When that was done, I turned around. Sam and Leah were in a deep conversation. I nodded at myself and walked out into the living room. Marie and Jake Junior came up and hugged my legs before pulling me towards a corner. When we reached the corner, I finally saw what they wanted me to see. It was a puzzle of wolves. I congratulated them and kissed their heads.

"Good job, guys!" I said. I picked them both up and took them into the kitchen to get something to drink...and kind of show off.

"So, what do you want to drink?" I asked Jake Junior. He put his finger on his chin and scrunched up his face.

"Hmm, juice!" He said, pointing his finger in the air. I laughed and looked at Marie.

"And you?"

"Water," She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about my daughter.

"My tummy hurts," She said. I put my cheek against her head and it felt a little warm.

"Okay hunny, I'll take you upstairs after I get the drinks," she nodded against my shoulder and snuggled closer. I sighed and put Jake Junior in the chair opposite of Sam. I got his juice first and sat it infront of him. I told him to go into the living room until I come back downstairs.

"But mommy! Sissy's sick, I want to take care of her," he said, turning his fathers' eyes on me. I sighed.

"I dont want you sick too, baby," I looked towards the living room.

"I wont get sick! I promise," he sighed dramatically.

"No, Samuel. Go into the living room," I said, using his first name. He huffed and got out of the chair. He walked into the lving room, leaving his juice on the table.

_Good boy. _

"You okay, hunny?" I realized just how quiet it was in the kitchen. Kaycie and Jacob were talking in the living room but Sam and Leah stopped.

"Yeah, my tummy just hurts really bad," I sighed and got her a water.

"Sam, will you do me a favor and get the kids' tylenol out of the downstairs bathroom, please?" I asked, pouring Marie her water.

"Uh, sure," He said, standing up and leaving. I sighed and fixed Marie on my side. She groaned. I looked at Leah whose face looked full of pain.

"Hey, will you tell Sam I'll be upstairs in my room? I'm pretty sure he knows where it is," I said, leaning against the counter.

"Sure, Em," she said. I walked upstairs and it was about two miniutes before Sam came running upstairs. He charged into the room, almost knocking everything down from my dresser. I laughed and calmed him down.

"Its fine, she doesnt have a temperture, she's just a little warm. It is probably the beginning of a cold, we can fix it though. Did you get the tylenol?"

"Y-Yes, right here," he handed me to tylenol. I walked over to Marie and felt her head again. It was a little warmer.

"Marie, you have to take the medicene," I grabbed the applesauce and spoon I brought up to crush the tylenol in the applsauce. I slowly crushed the tylenol up and put it in the applesauce. She sat up in the bed and I handed her the applesauce. She took one bite and scrunched up her nose.

"Thats gross," she said, seriously. I laughed.

"Well, it'll make you feel better," she took another bite and scrunched her face up again.

"If you plug your nose, you cant taste it," Sam said, scaring me. I thought he went back downstairs.

"Really?" Sam nodded, "Nuh-uh!" Marie said, smiling hugely up at Sam. He smiled back and walked towards her. He plugged her nose and told her to take a bite. She did and when she swallowed and Sam let go, she smiled up at him; amazement in her eyes.

"Hi daddy," she whispered. I sat there, shocked. Apparently Sam did too. I kissed Maries' forehead and told her I needed to talk to Sam outside of the room. "Okay, love you mommy and daddy," she said, smiling. I smiled back and lead Sam outside of the room.

"You better go," I whispered when we walked out.

"Why? She knows now. She's very persceptive, just like her father," he smiled triumphantly until he saw my face. "Oh, I'm kidding. Everyone always says-" I cut him off.

"No, I dont care about everyone else. The only people I care about is mama, Harry, Kaycie, and my kids. They arent yours. You weren't for the birth or the dirty diapers or anything else. Not even child support, so they dont have a father. I might let you be in their lives, but as of right now; nope. I'm not," I closed my eyes again, "Sam," I grabbed my stomach again, "just go."

I didnt let him respond. I walked into the room to see a sleeping Marie. I smiled and walked over to her. I kissed her cheek, tears silently falling down my cheeks. She stirred and I sat on the floor. I sat there for about fifeteen minutes before I pulled myself together. I walked downstairs and looked for Jake Junior.

"He's in here," Paul yelled from the kitchen, thats when I realized about the food. I ran in there to see Jake Junior and Paul sitting at the table, eating the chilli and the brownies are on the stove.

"Jacob went to work, Seth went with Kaycie shopping, and Leah is wanting to talk to you in her room," Paul said, without taking a breath. I rolled my eyes and headed to Leah's room. When I opened the door, I saw Sam and her on her bed, their backs to me. I just kind of stood there, waiting for them to speak. Leah turned around and smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well, I came in here so you could," I said, bitchily, closing the door behind me. Sam huffed out a breath, back still to me.

"What do you want? I'm not a big fan of watching my cousin and my first love make out in her bedroom so could you?" I asked, leaning against her doorframe, arms crosed. Leah rolled her eyes at me, and I did the same thing back.

"What you're doing is wrong," Leah said smally. I sighed.

"I do a lot of things wrong hun, you have to be more specific."

"With your children. You and Sam's," she whispered. I rolled my eyes again.

"They're mine, not his."

"If he wouldn-" I cut her off.

"If I wouldnt have been so depressed the night of my parents _death anniversary,_ then this wouldnt have happened. If he wouldnt have made out with you in your room while I was out _taking my pregnancy test,_ he could happily be the father. But all of that happened. I slept with him because I needed comfort and I was in love with him. You made out with him because you're a whore. Case solved. Until further notice, I dont want Sam near my kids. Understood?"

"Bu-"

"_Understood?"_ I said threw clenched teeth.

They nodded. "Good, anything else you wanted?" Sam nodded, Leah shook her head. "What Sam?" I said, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Why would you come back if you knew it was going to be this painful? I'm not trying to tell you to leave, I would never do that. I'm just wondering. And why would you have them? We talked about abortion before and you said that you would get one if it was necessary. I would think you would think this was necessary." I sucked in a breath.

"First off; there is no 'we'. Second off; I left because I thought my kids deserved to know their home. Just because this isnt mine anymore, didnt mean it cant be theirs. If they say one word about wanting out of here, we're leaving. End of story. Thirdly; I had my kids because..." I sucked in a deep breath, "because I knew you choose Leah and I wanted something to symbolize our love. It might not have turned out the way we wanted it too but I still have _something _from that disaster." I left Leah and Sam, shocked on her bed. I walked into the kitchen and got a bowl of chilli. I walked into the living room and couldnt believe what I saw.

Paul and Jacob Junior were laying on the couch, Jake on Paul's chest with Pauls big hand on his back. Jacob Junior was asleep while Paul was watching some football game. I smiled and sat in the chair across the room, admiring the sight. Paul looked at me.

"What?"

"How long has he been out?"

"About thirty minutes," wow. I didnt know I was talking to Sam and Leah that long.

"Wow, he usually always wakes up from his nightmare around this time," I took a bite, still looking at Jake Junior.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, he keeps having this weird nightmare were some big black wolf comes up to me in the woods and scratches my face all up, leaving three long scars," as soon as I spoke, Jake started moving. I sat my bowl on the table. I picked him up, trying to wake him up.

"I'm okay baby, I'm okay," I whispered in his ear. He woke up crying, like usual, and touched my cheek, checking for scars.

"Oh mommy!" he said, crying harder.

"Shh, it's okay, its okay. The big black wolf isnt here," Sam came out of Leah's room, pretty much running into the living room.

"Big black wolf?" he asked. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," I said, stretching it out, "he has a nightmare everytime he goes to sleep that some big black wolf scratches my face all up in the woods. He wakes up crying and checking my face for scars," as I was saying this, Jacob Junior was still checking my face. I sighed, "I'm okay. Want to go upstairs and lay with your sister. She isnt sick," he nodded. "I'll be right back," I went upstairs and layed Jacob Junior down beside Marie. He curled his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. I kissed both of their heads, said 'I love you's and went back downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got back downstairs, Kaycie and Seth were back and sitting on the couch. Sam and Leah left.

"Can I go say bye to Marie?" Jacob asked. I was going to say no but the hopeful look on his face made my decision.

I nodded and sat down in Harrys chair. As soon as I sat down, Kaycie stood up.

"So, I bought you the cutest out fit, EVER! Well, beside mine. Seth liked it, didnt you Seth?" She asked from over her shoulder. Seth blushed and nodded up at Kaycie. She kissed his cheek and then came over to me. "Well, lets go get ready. Sue and Harry are at some kind of meeting and said that they will be here in fifteen minutes or so. They will be watching Marie and Jacob. I think big Jacob is coming, but I dont know. Paul, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady are coming," I gave her a skepitcal look. "What? When we went shopping, Seth told me about all of them. Besides some big Sam guy. He just said that Sam was a Jackass."

_And that's why I love my cousin Seth._

"So, lets go sista'! Seth, go get in the outfit I bought you," now, you're probably wondering how she bought all of these clothes. Her parents are insanely rich and she has a credit card that is pretty much unlimited. She is sometimes very immature, (like buying a big balloon to see if she could fly it over the ocean. yeah...) but I get free clothes so, o'well.

"Go into my room," Kaycie said, shoving me in her 'room'. It was the guest room and Kaycie redid it for herself. It was a pale blue with white curtains and light purple lamps on the bedside tables. Her bed had a blue, purple, and white flannel thing going on. She had her own bathroom as well, which was done in frogs. Yeah, she's a creep.

"What'd you get Kayc?" I asked, using her nickname I say to get on her nerves.

"Well, nothing if you keep calling me that. Seth, will you bring the bags up please?" She yelled downstairs. A few seconds later, Seth walked in and handed her the bags, with Jake right behind him.

"I am going to work now, see you guys later," Jake said before disappearing.

"Later," Kaycie called. I heard Jake chuckle and then leave quietly. Seth and Kaycie were having a whisper conversation so I just looked through the bags. I pulled out a nice pink, black, and white dress. I instantly knew it was Kaycies'. This was her style. I laid it on the bed and picked up her boots. "Adorable," I whispered.

I picked up a red strapless dress with a black tye around it. I knew it was mine because Kaycie once told me that red was my 'color'. I smiled at it and new that we would be the talk tonight. I picked up a shoe box and opened it up. Inside was the cutest pair of shoes. They were black suedette wedges.

"I love it!" I looked up to see Seth and Kaycie's faces jerking away from each other. I smirked and raised my eyebrows. Kaycie smiled and blushed.

"I knew you would!" She said, laughing and pushing Seth out of the room saying, "Now, the girls need to get dressed. Pick us up at eight. Bring Pauls car, she'll love it," she said the last part in a whisper but I could still hear. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my outfit. As soon as Seth walked out, me and Kaycie headed to the bathroom. We always took a shower together, ever since we watched 'It'. We were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Paul covered his eyes, trying to leave but ran into the wall. I laughed and grabbed a towel. I got out, Kaycie following. We looked down at the eye covered Paul and smirked.

"Whats up?" I asked, casually. He pulled his hands away from his face and stared at me with an intense gaze.

"W-What time do you w-want us to p-pick you up? Seth f-forgot," he said. We laughed and helped him up. I told him eight and walked out of the room to check on my kids. They were sound asleep still. I should probably wake them up and tell them to go downstairs with mamma and Harry. I woke them up and told them to go downstairs. They sat there for a minute and then obeyed, hugging my legs before leaving. I walked out of the room, looking at a disapproving Kaycie. I shrugged and walked into her room. I sat down in the stool in front of the mirror that she told me to sit at. She blow dried my hair while I painted my nails and sung quietly to the music flowing from the bathroom. When she was done, she flipped her mirror over and grabbed my dress for me to put on with a bombshell she bought from Victoria's Secret. I put everything on, along with a red thong. When I was finished, I looked at my friend. She looked amazing as ever. I smiled and told her she looked great.

"I always do hunny, now get your ass over here," She pointed down at the seat and I obeyed. She started doing my hair while I put the second coat on my nails. She did my make up and told me I could look in the mirror.

"Oh. My. God!"


End file.
